A New Life
by Abraham Livingstone
Summary: Harry decides to change his life for the better after POA. He takes it upon himself to live his life to the fullest, some help from Sirius goes a long way. HPXFD maybe harem. Major bashing, do comment.


AN: Hello guys I am Abraham Livingstone many of you might not know me but I was an author at this site quite a while back I left after being verbally abused by a few flamers. I thought it would be a good thing to continue my work again.

Prologue

I was staring at the ceiling of the hospital wing not knowing what to do. I had just let one of the wizarding worlds biggest traitor slip away from my I'm not talking about Sirius Black. If only I was more stronger I should have just let Professor Lupin and Sirius kill Pettigrew but what do I do 'I LET HIM GO!'. God knows how Sirius would get free?

I made a resolution I would grow strong and I would free Sirius. And I would show the backbone I was born with, no more letting Snape and Malfoy walk all over me. I turned my head towards where Ron and Hermione were sleeping. They looked so peaceful all hammered on the sleeping draught. My eyes went to mine sitting there on the the table beside my bed 'yes due to the times I had been here Madam Pomfrey decided to gift me with my own personal bed reserved for me at all times.' The potion seemed to be calling me I sighed downing the potion in one gulp. Tasted awful like always. I wonder if Snape makes these potions to taste awful just so he could get back at the students 'heh! like he has not been doing much already.' I went back to staring at the ceiling letting sleep wrap its arms around me.

THE NEXT MORNING

I woke up to see Ron and Hermione smiling at me. Seeing their smiles I knew I had to get strong I have to defeat Voldemort. And I knew just the person to ask for help, Professor Lupin he could help me or even Dumbledore. I got up looking at them "guys how about we go have our breakfast?"

Ron's stomach made an unusual noise when I said food. "you don't have to ask me twice mate I'm starving."

Hermione rolled her eyes at this "You're always starving ron seriously eating little than you already do won't hurt you."

Ron groaned "come on Hermione I'm a grow..." "yes we know a growing boy!" Hermione interrupted him. Not in the mood to hear them bicker I stopped them before they could start "come on guys we don't want to be late."

We made our way to the great hall the hall was quiet with our arrival you could literally hear a mosquito fly in the silence. Apparently the Hogwarts rumour mills had started printing the story spun from me trying to avenge my parents death to it being a duel between me and Snape, and Ron walking with a cane really didn't help. Just as we made our way towards the Gryffindor table George Fred and Ginny were hounding Ron about his leg, we put the blame on one of Hagrid's creatures and left it at that. I sat down and started piling up all that I found delicious and carried on eating i was about finished when Snape walked towards me sneering at me 'seriously do they teach how to sneer at Slytherin Common rooms?' he seemed a bit too happy for my taste. He came near me and started on about how I was just as arrogant as my father and whatnot I would rather tune him out but I wasn't in the mood for his crap

"what's your point Snape! Do you want something or are you here to waste my time." I swear his face would split from the creepy Joker like smile he was holding "oh! I was coming to the best part Potter, you won't have anyone to save you the next time you get in trouble and I would really like to see you get what you deserve." "get to the point Snape." I all but growled at him "someone seems to have informed the minister that a creature was teaching Defence Against The Dark Arts" I knew what he was talking about and I was angry but I was not going to show him that.

"Oh Severus my poor Severus I can understand what you are going through always beaten by the Marauders even your chance at getting a Oder of Merlin beaten away from you by Padfoot." I was all but laughing at him now "tell me how did it feel to lose to Padfoot again was it all you expected when he kicked your butt, that too without a Wand?"

Snape was a Vernon shade of purple and I was just getting started, "know your betters Potter" he shot back "you? my better Snape!, you won't be my better even in your dreams!" he got a hold of himself knowing what he would say next would maybe ruin his day so he turned doing the only thing he could "ten points from Gryffindor for talking back to a Teacher." He all but slumped his way back to his dungeons 'seriously the smeel of all the potions was getting to him or maybe it was just classic Snape behaviour' I got up making my was to Lupin's room. I knocked on his door getting a muffled 'get in' I got in "are you leaving?" I asked him "yes I'm resigning it seems parents don't feel safe with a werewolf teaching young children."

"Is there any way I can make you stay professor?" "no Harry I must go it's for your own good." I sighed "well you were the best Defence teacher I have had Professor Lupin." He smiled "please I'm no longer your professor anymore so call me Remus or even Moony would do." He swished his wand over his trunks and they arranged themselves and closing shut, he turned towards me "saying that I do not feel any regret giving this back to you" he said returning the map back to me (AN: if you don't know what I'm talking about then why are you reading Harry Potter fanfic?) I took the map from him and somehow I felt complete as if a part of me had been brought back to me. I brought my hand out and Remus shook it "well what now Moony will you be visiting Padfoot or are you going to disappear back into the mundane world?"

"I don't know Harry whatever it is I won't forget to write to you, I hope you get what you are looking for in life God knows you need it!" I shake his hand again, walking out towards the common room I see Ron and Hermione standing at the entrance 'probably waiting for me'. They smile seeing me, Hermione hands me a letter I turn it to see Padfoot written on it I thanked them going in to the dorm I sit down on my bed opening the letter I only saw one word

 _"_ _Marauder code"_

I took out my wand and touched the letter with it saying " _I solemnly swear I am up to no good_ " Just like that words came alive on the piece of parchment.

 _"_ _Hey pup I hope this letter comes to you in good health I'm sorry I couldn't be with you now but don't worry I have a surprise planned for you I'm not saying what it is. You'll have to wait two days at the Dursley's to receive it, well not more to say other than that I am safe and if your relatives give you any trouble tell them you got a mass murderer for a godfather, maybe that would be enough. Hope to see you soon._

 _Womanising Extraordinaire_

 _Padfoot._

I couldn't wait to see him again, I poked the letter with my wand again saying " _Mischief Managed"_ I pocketed the letter in my jeans thinking of making my way towards Dumbledore's office. I made my way to the gargoyle that stood at the foot of the spiral stairs to his office. I spoke to the gargoyle "Professor Dumbledore could I have a minute of your time." And just like that the statue turned revealing the stairs I walked up meeting face to face with Dumbledore, he smiled his grandfatherly smile personally I found it creepy but I kept that thought to myself "um professor I was thinking if you could teach me how to fight uh I mean it would be better if I was prepared the next time I face something."

There were an array of emotions flowing through his face finally a smile appeared on his face "Harry my boy you do not have to fear about anything you are safe at Hogwarts and the knowledge you are receiving right now is more than enough."

"so you're saying that _expelliarmus_ and _rictusempra_ are more than enough to stop Voldemort or someone else who are trying to kill me, and don't even let me get started on the safety of this school a battleground is more safe than this school if that is all you have to offer then I bid you good day sir!" I sighed walking down the stairs 'there goes my chance of becoming strong what do I do now?' I walked to the great hall for the farewell feast I sat away from Ron and Hermione inside I was seething with anger thinking of Dumbledore I shook my head trying to concentrate on the food but nothing seemed to taste as good as it used to, all I wanted to do was go away from here not wanting to take it anymore I got up walking back to the dorm and laid down on my bed letting sleep consume me.

 _Tempus Omitir Maximus_

I was on the train with Ron and Hermione not knowing what to do, I didn't want to go back to the Dursleys and Hogwarts just didn't seem like home this year or any year for that matter it just was a better alternative than my relatives. I remained silent for the whole trip I could see my friend's eyes looking towards me but right now I had more serious stuff on my mind I had to get diagon alley and maybe hit Knocturn Alley on my way back buy some books and some health and nutrition replenishing potions would do me some good. "Harry...Harry! are you listening?" I turned my attention to them "yes Ron I'm listening!"

"well I was talking about the quidditch world cup dad got us tickets and at the top box to top it off, we'll get you from your relatives on august 1st and we'll go on the 22nd" I smiled, God help quidditch be cancelled, Ron would lose it if that ever happened

"well I look forward to watching a professional game for once." At the corner of my eyes I could see Hermione rolling her eyes looking at the omnipresent book in her hands 'seriously does the girl know the meaning of fun?'

We walked through the barrier talking animatedly with each other we said our goodbyes and I walked towards Uncle Vernon getting in his car and driving off to someplace I like to call 'Durzkaban' we got off at the entrance walking in Vernon started his lecture all I could pick out from the lecture was "ungrateful", "chores" and my most favourite "freak" I turned towards him "look here Vernon you don't like me and I don't hold any feelings for you so let's leave it at that. Now this summer is going to be a different one I do the work properly and you leave me alone and just to be clear do you remember Sirius Black the mass murderer?" I could see the purple receding from his face and a pale colour creeping up I smile "well he happens to be my Godfather and he has taken an interest in my well being so I would suggest that you take a hike and leave me alone." Saying this I walked up to my room.

Yeah I'm never going to be their slave again.

CHAPTER END.

AN: So how was it, good? Bad? Do comment.


End file.
